super_smash_bros_lawl_deluxe_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Toad
On-Screen Appearance Warp Pipe Captain Toad emerges from a green Warp Pipe and says, "Time for adventure!" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Backpack Captain Toad can press the standard special to pack away any items or object found on the stage. This increases his weight which does slow himself down but increases his falling speed and launch resistance. He can unpack his backpack by pressing special at any time. The item he pulls out, however, is lost as it vanishes upon being taken out. There is a certain amount of items that Captain Toad can pack with larger items taking more room. Side Special - Mine Cart Captain Toad jumps into a minecart and careens forth while riding it. It will push opponents backwards as it travels until it crashes into an object or falls off the stage. It does more damage if Captain Toad is in the cart and if he packed or unpacked his backpack. As a result. it goes faster without Captain Toad or if Captain Toad unpacked his bag. If Captain Toad resides int he cart, it will knock him out when it crashes or can cause a Toadicide. Up Special - Starshroom Launch Captain Toad can cause the Starshroom to shoot upwards into the air. It will then explode; dealing damage, and causing Captain Toad to plummet back down to the ground. Down Special - Pluck Patch Captain Toad to put down a Pluck Patch. Pressing the special again nearby it cause Captain Toad to pick it up. After plucking, pressing the special button causes him to pack it away. Pressing down special after the Pluck Patch was laid down causes Captain Toad to remove an item. Captain Toad pulls out items from the Pluck Patch with some of them including: * Coins * Food * Turnips * Pluck Moles * Fire Flowers * Super Germs Final Smash - Draggadon Toad summons Draddagon who emerges from the bottom of the screen to the back of the stage with Captain Toad on his head. Pressing the special button causes him to releases fireballs, pressing the attack button causes him to release a paralyzing roar, and holding down the special button initiates his flame breath attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Oh, no! Star KOSFX: WaaAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: (Crying) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Turnip Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video